


tell me about it

by sci_fis



Series: MMOM (Merry Month of Masturbation) 2019 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester is the awesomest big brother ever, M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other, Sam Winchester deserves everyone's adoration, Sex Toys, also Sam is a giant geek, fantasy dub-con, fantasy non-con, fantasy plant sex, fantasy tentacle sex, rape fantasy (kind of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 03:45:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18770527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sci_fis/pseuds/sci_fis





	tell me about it

‘Knock knock,’ Dean says, tapping on the bedroom door with his foot, his hands full of food and drink.

‘It’s open.’

Dean shoulders the door open, ready to grumble about how the least little brothers can do is get off their asses and open the door when asked nicely, but he stops short. The room smells of sex.

Instantly turned on, Dean drops the food into a chair and slides into bed, spooning up behind a very naked, very sated little brother.

‘Mmm,’ Sam says as Dean nuzzles his neck.

‘Looks like someone made himself happy,’ Dean says, pressing a line of slow kisses into Sam’s warm skin.

‘It’s called masturbation, Dean. You can use your big boy words,’ Sam says with a smirk, getting up to toss his used tissues neatly into the bin before flopping back down.

‘Brat.’ Dean cups Sam’s face, running his thumb over Sam’s lower lip. ‘Gonna spank you for mouthing off.’

‘Yes, please,’ Sam says with a cheeky smile. ‘Kiss first?’

They kiss leisurely for several moments, Dean pressing himself against Sam’s nude body, knowing how much it turns Sam on to be naked while Dean is fully clothed.

‘So tell me about it,’ he murmurs between kisses.

‘Hmm?’

‘What you were thinking of that made you come.’

‘Nope. No freaking way.’

‘Aww, come on, Sammy.’ Dean props himself up on an elbow, running his other hand lightly over Sam’s chest. ‘I won’t judge.’

Sam snorts. ‘You are the freaking king of judging.’

‘Aww, baby, don’t be like that. At least gimme a hint.’ Dean lifts Sam’s hand to his mouth and kisses his palm.

‘Fine.’ Sam sounds amused. ‘It was something from an anime.’

‘The plant sex thing,’ Dean says immediately.

Sam’s eyes go impossibly huge and wide. ‘That’s—I never—how could you possibly know that?’

Dean grins, tucking a few strands of Sam’s hair behind his ear. ‘What don’t I know about you, kid?’

Sam shakes his head. ‘I’m never gonna hear the end of this, am I?’

‘If I’ve told you once, I’ve told you a hundred times: you wanna try something kinky, you tell me and I’ll do it.’

‘Anything for me?’ Sam says lightly.

‘Anything for you.’ Dean kisses him gently.

‘Sap,’ Sam teases. ‘Anyway, I don’t see how you can help with this one. Unless you’re secretly a were-plant.’

Dean laughs. ‘No, but the internet is an amazing invention and I’m sure someone somewhere sells tentacle-shaped sex toys. You did imagine a plant with tentacles, right?’

‘Well, duh.’

‘’Cause it would need lots of tentacles to wrap around that Sasquatch body and hold you down, wouldn’t it?’ Dean lowers his voice, murmuring directly into Sam’s ear.

‘Dean. Fuck.’

‘Hold you down so you can’t move at all, your legs held spread apart, while it squirts something slick on your hole to prepare you for a good hard fuck.’

‘I just came,’ Sam whimpers, wrapping a hand around his half-hard cock and thrusting up into it.

‘Should I stop talking?’ Dean asks, smirking.

‘I’ll fucking kill you.’

Dean chuckles, biting Sam’s shoulder lightly. ‘Turn around for me. Show me that sweet ass.’

Sam does as asked. Dean knows he’s going to see the base of Sam’s favorite plug protruding from between Sam’s ass cheeks, but the sight still makes him suck his breath in. He presses gently on it before wiggling it lightly.

‘Take it out and fuck me, right now,’ Sam says.

‘Kiddo—’

‘I’m prepped, Dean, I swear. Just do it or I will seriously hurt you.’

Dean still hesitates. He’s never taken Sam without preparing Sam himself before.

‘Oh, for fuck’s sake.’ Sam gets up on his knees and unzips Dean’s jeans, shoving his hand inside and dragging Dean’s cock out.

‘Lube,’ Dean gasps, arching up into Sam’s hand. ‘Sammy, please. For me.’

Sam rolls his eyes. ‘I’m not an idiot, Dean. Not gonna hurt myself.’ But he indulges Dean anyway, grabbing the lube and squeezing a liberal amount over Dean’s cock.

Dean whimpers as Sam sinks down on him, taking him all the way in with one smooth thrust of his hips. ‘Would it have killed you to go a bit slower?’ he groans, gripping Sam’s hips as Sam begins to move, setting a hard pace.

‘No, but then I’d have had to fuck my dildo again, because you’d have gone soft thinking about how you’d be hurting me.’

‘Bitch,’ Dean says, soft, as Sam bends to kiss him, his hair spilling around their faces.

‘Jerk. I’m fine.’ Sam smiles, rocking in Dean’s lap. ‘Keep talking, big brother. Make me come.’

‘I should deny you,’ Dean says, relaxing a little when he sees how much Sam seems to be enjoying this. Well, as much as it’s possible to relax with Sam riding him like a wild, impossibly sexy thing, his head thrown back, his hair everywhere. ‘Like your sentient plant would,’ he continues, teasing Sam’s nipples. ‘Wrap thin tendrils around your cock and balls, keep you from coming while it fucks and fucks you.’

‘Dean,’ Sam groans, clenching hard around Dean’s cock, and Dean knows he’s close.

‘Sshh,’ Dean says. ‘You’re the plant’s bitch right now, aren’t you? Good bitches don’t talk while they’re being fucked, so you get another tentacle in your mouth to keep you nice and quiet till it’s done having its way with you.’ 

He slides three fingers between Sam’s parted lips. Sam immediately begins sucking on them, riding Dean with abandon. Dean pulls up his knees, his feet flat against the bed, and fucks up hard, making Sam cry out around his fingers. 

‘Sammy—’ 

‘Green.’ Sam gasps out his color before Dean can ask. ‘Don't you dare fucking stop.’ 

‘Bossy,’ Dean says, fond, sliding his fingers back inside Sam’s mouth and beginning to thrust again, matching Sam’s rhythm. He puts his hand over Sam’s, and they both stroke Sam’s cock together. He fucks his fingers in and out of Sam’s mouth.

‘There you go,’ he says. ‘Fucked at both ends. You like that, huh? You’re such a good fuck, your plant monster’s just gonna keep you captive, tied up in tentacles and ready to be ravished anytime. Squirt its slick juices inside you every time it comes, keep your holes plugged up with tentacles when you aren’t being used.’

Sam comes with a half-sob, spilling over their joined hands and clenching so tightly around Dean’s cock that it doesn’t take him more than a few more thrusts to follow Sam into orgasm.

Wiping his come-covered hand on his jeans, Dean wraps his arms around Sam, who has slumped forward onto Dean’s chest, his face buried in Dean’s neck.

‘Hey, kiddo,’ he says after a few minutes. ‘You okay?’

‘Sshh, I’m sleeping,’ Sam says. ‘A sentient plant just fucked my brains out.’

Dean chuckles and holds Sam closer, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.


End file.
